


broken love,

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: broken love, [1]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakup Sex, Divorce, F/M, Hate Sex, Makeup Sex, One Shot, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Unexpected Pregnancy, in the middle of a massy divorce, makeup to breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: ok, so since rumbelle.literally, repeatedlybrakeUp just too makeUp!I'm going to be writing a series of one shots! using this as my theme! { Break Up To Make UpThe Stylistics} -Break up to make up, that's all we doFirst you love me then you hate meThat's a game for fools-





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~it's pink~

“My spectre around me night and day  
Like a wild beast guards my way;  
My Emanation far within  
Weeps incessantly for my sin

‘And seven more loves in my bed  
Crown with wine my mournful head,  
Pitying and forgiving all  
Thy transgressions great and small.

‘When wilt thou return and view  
My loves, and them to life renew?  
When wilt thou return and live?  
When wilt thou pity as I forgive?’

‘O’er my sins thou sit and moan:  
Hast thou no sins of thy own?  
O’er my sins thou sit and weep,  
And lull thy own sins fast asleep

‘Let us agree to give up love,  
And root up the Infernal Grove;  
Then shall we return and see  
The worlds of happy Eternity.

‘And throughout all Eternity  
I forgive you, you forgive me.  
As our dear Redeemer said:  
“This the Wine, and this the Bread”

-William Blake, Broken Love-

 

they were arguing,  
it was how all their interactions ended now. in a fight,  
it was draining and it was fruitless. these same arguments weren't getting them anywhere.  
they didn't change anything!  
this push..pull..thing they had begun was hurting them both!  
she loved him once, now she wasn't so sure she could ever trust him again with her heart. but..as hard as she tried as much as she wanted to. she never could let him go.  
he was apart of her,  
he was her heart.  
she may not thrust him with it anymore. thrust him not to hurt her again. the fact of the matter was  
it was his! her heart belonged to him it was his to brake.

 

we laid sated in our former bed.  
our bodies still locked together. breathing heavily, no matter how much he had hurt me.  
no matter how hard I pushed him away we always ended up here.  
like this, locked together in  
lust? love?...  
As he rested his forehead against mine our breaths mingling.  
I would brush his long hair out of his face and he would adorably chase my fingers. kissing them delicately.  
in this moment, I could almost forget what problems awaits us outside of this bed. in this moment of endearing love I could almost...

 

'it's pink' the strap was pink. pink!! belle held the plastic stick in her sightly shaking hand staring in disbelief. two blue lines meant not pregnant. and pink meant...pink meant that she was having a baby! 

'no..no..this was wrong'

it was backwards,  
they had been trying for nearly  
2-years to get pregnant. they were desperate to have a baby.  
but after awhile, nothing had happened. they'd even went to see a doctor! and the doctor had told them to just relax. and let it happen naturally. and now, now..  
she gotten knocked up when  
they were in the middle of a  
massy divorce. well, actually  
the divorce papers have been siting on her kitchen table buried under all her junk mail. and his copy was  
in their old bedroom laying on her vanity table. unsigned,  
for the past 8-weeks all they had  
to do was sign the papers and  
file them with their lawyer and  
it would be over.  
they would be divorced. 

2-years of marriage would be over. but, neither of them had gotten around to signing the papers.  
they were to busy being nasty to each other. arguing over silly  
petty things. really, like that chipped antique china tea set they gotten  
on their honeymoon in Italy. and her ostentatious diamond engagement ring. and even, his family home.  
well i was being rather vindictive about wanting the house.  
the old Victorian house had been in his family for centuries. and I really didn't want it. the house was full of to many memories.  
more bad then good. no,  
she wanted no more reminders of what they lost. of what should have been. 

all of their malicious arguments  
had ended in the same way. 

every heated argument had ended with them tangled in bed together. making love..having angry sex?  
what was the difference?  
it was rough and dirty.  
nothing gentle about it.  
the sex was fantastic!  
before the sex had always been.. loving, it was slow.gentle,very loving. he always touched as if I were something precious. breakable,  
he would slowly remove my clothing  
kissing every inch of body before  
pounding into me.  
unrelentingly, until I was moaning  
his name coming together in unison.

and now after tearing each other apart..he just fucked me! hard,  
while I dug my nails into his back. scarring his back as he covered my body with his teeth marks. 

it didn't help matters just made things more completed. 

We loved each other.  
we hated each other.  
what did it matter,  
we couldn't live with out each other either way. 

 

but..now, I was pregnant.  
and there was going to be a baby.  
it was no longer about them anymore. there was this tiny human growing inside of me. and we couldn't be selfish anymore.  
there was some one else to consider. we would have to put aside our differences. and try to come to some understanding. make a damn decision! I just had to tell him first, 

 

belle stood across the street  
from her ex's shop. watching through the storefront window as his imposing figure moved around inside nervously biting her lip. she gripped the strap of her purse and took a deep breath. 

"do the brave thing." she whispered then walked across the street. 

entering his territory, she quickly marched walked up to him as he stood behind the counter staring blankly at the Ledger in front of him.

"ah,the lovely soon to be X mrs gold. to what do I owe the pleasure."  
he grunt out. 

without preamble, she placed  
the little stick on top of the counter.  
he looked up at her bewildered! 

"it's pink!"

**Author's Note:**

> And throughout all Eternity  
> I forgive you, you forgive me.  
> -William Blake, Broken Love-


End file.
